Une nouvelle vie
by Ju'liette92
Summary: 10 ans après, l'une des personnes les plus importante de la vie du lieutenant Beckett refait surface. Comment ces personnes vont réapprendre à vivre ensemble? Et comment va réagir l'entourage de la jeune femme?
1. Chapter 1

Bon bah voilà, une fic de lancer! Ceci n'est que le prologue, écris un peu vite mais j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration alors voilà! Bonne Lecture! Ah oui si quelqu'un veut être mon bêta pour la fic en entier, il/elle est le/la bienvenu/e!

* * *

><p>Courir. Vite. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin... C'était tout ce qui m'importait maintenant. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvait dans les rues de la big apple, des rues qui restaient familières malgré les années.<p>

J'y était presque, j'allais arrivé d'ici une minute l'autre. La peur m'assaillit. Peur que mes poursuivant ne me rattrape, peur de la retrouver s'y j'atteignais mon objectif.  
>Soudain j'eus comme une illumination; depuis le temps que j'attendais cette instant, je n'allais sûrement pas commence paniquer, 10 ans loin d'elle, loin de la vie que j'aimais. 10 Ans qu'on m'avait arraché ma paisible et heureuse vie, 10 ans pendant lesquels j'avais énormément changé ...<p>

Ça y est, je pouvait l'apercevoir, inchangé , toujours aussi imposant. C'est avec une légère appréhension que je pénétrais dans le hall du commissariat du 12th. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle travaille encore là et qu'elle soit présente. Désormais je marchais presque normalement, une affreuse réflexion s'imposa moi: "Et si.. et si elle a refait sa vie sans moi?" Non je ne pouvais pas le croire.  
>Alors que j'allais entré dans l'ascenseur, un gardien m'arrêta:<br>"Hé ! Vous! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là comme ça! Qui êtes-vous?  
>-Je dois voire le lieutenant Catherine Beckett de toute urgence!<br>-Pas de problème mais je vous ai demandé votre identité !"  
>Je me sentie soulagée, ainsi elle travaillait toujours là , la chance tait de mon côté. Mais je ne voulais pas dire mon nom, mes ravisseurs avait des contacts dans la police, je le savais et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.<br>" Je dois vraiment voir le lieutenant Beckett!  
>- Vous pourrez la voire quand je saurais qui vous êtes.<br>-Je vous dis que je dois la voir! criai-je."  
>Plusieurs personne se retournèrent, je ne faisait pas attention à elles lorsque j'entendis:<br>"Non! Non... C'est impossible... Jenna?"

A l'entente de mon nom, je fis volte-face.

- Ni... Ni... NINIE!  
>-Oh mon dieux! Jenna!" Et je me jetais dans les bras protecteur de Lanie Parish, ma marraine.<p>

* * *

><p>Ps: Je sais pas trop si ça donne envie, il suffit d'UNE review et je continuerai! C'est même pas du chantage, c'est pour me donner un avis extérieur de ce petit extrait-prologue!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors voilà, j'ai décidé de faire des petits chapitres, mais du coup ça sera pleins de petits chapitre et ça me permettra de poster plus souvent, bon là ça fait deux en moins de 24h00 mais avec la rentrée scolaire ça va se ralentir. Je pense aussi que les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure! Bon bah voilà, Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

><p>POV LANIE<p>

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce n'étais pas possible... C'était il y a dix ans... Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être devant moi aujourd'hui. Elle avait tellement changé! Je l'éloignait légèrement de moi pour la regardé, elle semblait anxieuse.

-Lanie! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe! Qui est-elle?

La voix d'Esposito me sorti de mes réflexion. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, quoi dire, par où commencer pour lui expliquer la situation. J'étais si heureuse de la revoir, je la pensais morte, mais en même temps, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire...

-Ouhou, Lanie? m'appela-t-il doucement, comme si il craignait ma réaction,ou qu'il était effrayé de me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main lui indiquant de patienter deux minutes. Il acquiesça. Je pris le visage de ma filleule entre mes mains et la regardais intensément comme si ses yeux pouvaient me donner la réponse que je cherchais. Finalement je me dis que à défaut de ses yeux sa bouche pourrait le faire et la questionnait ou plutôt baragouinait d'une voix peu assuré:

-Jenna, mais comment? Je... Je ne comprend plus rien. Tu... On pensait ne jamais te revoir.

-Eh bien je te raconterais tout, je vous raconterais tout, mais pas maintenant... Il faut que je l'a voie Ninie! Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance me demanda-t-elle en désignant mon amant du menton.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, attends je l'appelle.

-Non! Non, ne l'appelle pas, ils ont des contacts partout, des moyens faramineux, je suis sur qu'ils vont surveiller vos téléphones maintenant que je me suis échappée!

-Mais qui ma chérie? Qui!

J'étais complètement larguée... Soudain j'eus comme un éclair d'illumination au fur et à mesure que les informations se faisaient digérer par mon cerveau. Mais oui, ils, elle n'avait pas été tué mais juste kidnapper pendant toute ces années!

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai compris! God, Jenna, ils t'ont fait du mal?

-Lanie, je vous raconterais mais il FAUT que je la voie, ils me recherche!

-Euh, oui d'accord, euh, Javier?

-Oui!

Il semblait plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin agir, parler faire quelques chose.

-Est-ce que Kate est revenu? je sais qu'elle devait aller chercher Castle.

-Oui, elle est en haut, Lanie, tu as l'air complètement paumé mi queri, que pasa*?

-Tu comprendra plus tard, venez!

Nous sommes partis en direction des ascenseurs. Le gardien lança un regard désapprobateur à Jenna. Il reçu en échange un regard noir de ma part.

* * *

><p>mi queri, que pasa? = ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? en espagnol.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah dans ce chapitre pour la première fois il y a des petits spoilers donc je suis dans l'obligation de dater ma fic, donc voilà c'est plus ou moins au début de la saison 4 mais après l'épisode 7 (il est magnifique n'est-ce pas cet épisode!) Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review et à ceux qui vont le faire!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jenna<strong>

J'étais au sommet de l'échelle de l'anxiété. L'ambiance dans l'ascenseur était lourde, très lourde. J'étais fatigué, impatiente et en même temps je redoutais le moment où j'allais la retrouver. Katherine Beckett, celle grâce à qui j'avais survécu pendant ces années de captivité, celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, celle dont la simple pensée m'avait fait élaboré un plan pour m'enfuir.

Ding.

Le son de l'ascenseur m'avais semblé mettre des années à arriver et pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il n'arrive pas tout de suite, soudain je ne me sentis pas prête.C'est les jambes tremblantes, que je sortis de la cabine de métal, écrasant la main de ma marraine dans la mienne.

** OoO**

**POV Esposito**

Je n'ai jamais autant été largué de toute ma vie qu'au moment ou je sortis de cette cage de métal en compagnie de ma Lanie tremblante d'excitation et d'anxiété (enfin il me semble que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, moi qui l'a déchiffrait plutôt bien, j'étais réellement paumé!) et de cette jeune fille au long cheveux blond et ondulé et aux yeux émeraude. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais au fond de moi que l'instant était important, très important, capital même dans l'histoire du commissariat du 12th.

** OoO**

**POV Kate**

La journée avait bien commencé, je m'étais réveillé après une fabuleuse nuit de sommeil en compagnie de mon nouveau meilleur ami, le sommier SObruck. Après une nuit moelleuse avec mon nouveaux et confortable lit; j'avais profité d'une bonne douche et d'un reste de crêpe. Quoi de mieux qu'une crêpe à la patte à tartiner choco-noisette pour commencer la journée? Ah si je sais, une crêpe à la pâte à tartiner choco-noisette et un café. Café que mon écrivain venait de déposé sur mon bureau. J'étais allé le chercher en bas de chez lui, car il y avait grève de taxi et que monsieur avait peur de se faire voler sa précieuse voiture. J'avais fait semblant de râler mais j'avais été heureuse de pouvoir partagé un peu de temps seule avec lui, mais si je mourrai avant d'avouer le contraire. Il n'était pas dupe, je le voyais bien , mais nous étions bien rodé à ce jeu de faux-semblant qui nous convenait pour le moment, faute de mieux. Oui, faute de mieux à cause de moi, mais ce matin je ne voulais pas me relancé dans ce débat intérieur qui m'habitait depuis que j'étais sorti de mon coma. Bref la journée commençait bien.

Pour l'instant pas de meurtre à l'horizon, cela signifiait de la paperasse, certes, mais cela signifiait également que j'allais probablement ne pas voir Gates de la journée et ça me ravissait au plus haut point. Ayant remercié Castle, je reportais mon attention sur mes mails.

** OoO**

**POV Rick**

Ah qu'elle belle journée! Un petit déjeuner en solo avec ma fille et des sublimissimes pan-cakes, un temps superbe et ma magnifique muse qui vient me chercher. Nous avions pu passé un peu de temps ensemble et grâce à la circulation bouché, je dis bien grâce, ce moment c'était prolongé. Selon notre routine, j'avais fait toute sorte de plaisanterie et elle avait fait semblant d'être excédées par celles-ci même si nous savions tous deux qu'au fond, ces plaisanteries, elles ne les détestes pas tant que ça. Du moins je l'espèrais... Une fois arrivé au poste, je lui avais comme d'habitude préparé un café et elle m'avait remercié avec un sourire qui avait fait sauté un battement à mon cœur. Je m'étais à présent assis sur MA chaise, à côté de Beckett, la regardant avec plaisir tapoter sur son ordinateur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon esprit se déconcentra naturellement de mon objet d'admiration et mes yeux se mirent à fureter un peu partout dans le poste. Je remarquai Ryan, l'air visiblement concentré sur le texto qu'il étais en train d'envoyé - probablement à Jenny pour organiser le mariage - Mme cœur de glace alias le bouledogue alias Hightower en train d'engueuler un pauvre agent, Bryan de la compta qui faisait de l'œil à Brenda du service livraison. Bref une bonne vielle journée ordinaire. Mon regard fut attiré au fond de la salle lorsque j'entendis le caractéristique "DING!" de l'ascenseur. Je vis Esposito en sortir en compagnie de Lanie et d'une jeune fille qui semblait s'accrocher à la légiste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même si j'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, elle me paraissait curieusement familière.

Comme le petit groupe semblait ce diriger vers nous je m'apprêtais à appeler la détective de mon coeur mais on me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

**OoO**

**POV Lanie**

J'aperçus Kate à son bureau et n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres l'apellais, peut-être un peu fort:

**-**Kate!

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors je lui désignait la jeune blonde qui se tenait à côté de moi avec un grand sourire!

**OoO**

**POV Kate**

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur la splendide jeune fille devant moi, mon premier réflexe fut de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Mais ces yeux aussi émeraude que les miens me firent un électrochoc. Dix longues années que je n'avais pas pus voir ses yeux, dix années en trop. Je sentis une partie détruite de mon coeur renaître de ses cendres. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-même. J'étais comme dans un rêve. Je restais totalement pétrifié, j'avais peur que si j'esquissait un mouvement ou une parole, tout ça allait s'envoler.

-Kate?

La voix de Castle me sortit de ma bulle et alors je l'appelais, de ce nom si doux qui avait hanté presque toute mes nuits ses dix dernières années. J'eus honte de constater à ce moment que les seuls rêves que j'avais fait sans elle ou sans ma mère était ceux peuplé de Richard Castle, mon partenaire et plus encore. Mais ce n'étais pas le sujet, et c'est d'une voix chevrotante d'émotion, les yeux déjà humide, la gorge serrée et mon coeur battant la chamade que je prononçais son surnom:

-Jen?

-Oui. Son regard plongé dans le mien ou sa petite voix remplie de larme ou plutôt les deux me firent fondre. Mon corps entier me criait, non, me hurlait de la prendre dans mes bras et pourtant je restais là, sans bouger.

**-**Jenna, ma Jenna? Oh ma petite Jen, Oh mon dieu! Jenna!

Et je m'élançais vers elle, comme si l'avenir de l'univers entier en dépendait, comme si la terre arrêterait de tourner, le soleil de briller si je ne le faisait pas. Elle m'accueillit dans ses bras me serrant si fort quand j'en eus la tête qui tourna. Quand après de nombreuses secondes nous relâchâmes la pression, nous posâmes nos front l'un contre l'autre. Elle prononça le plus beau mot du monde avec sa belle voix, plus si aigu à cause des années passées, je l'avait quitté enfant, je la retrouvait jeune femme; oui c'est alors qu'elle dit le seul mot au monde capable de me faire commettre les plus grandes folies, le mot capable de me mettre à genoux, le mot qui m'avais fait pleurer de joie la première fois qu'elle l'avait prononcé, c'est alors qu'elle m'appela, qu'elle dit:

**-**Maman...

Et c'est ivre de bonheur, sans que je comprenne comment ni pourquoi, que je sombrais dans les ténèbres les plus magnifiques de l'histoire des ténèbres.

**OoO  
><strong>

**POV RICK(**

Trois cris retentirent en concert:

-Beckett! ; -Maman! ; Kate!

Et simultanément Lanie, la dites Jenna et moi, nous jetâmes à genoux, voir ce que Kate avait. Ma muse, non! Je regardais son visage heureux, ne voyant pas les mains de Lanie s'affairer. Mon souffle étais coupé et je ne pus recommencer à respirer uniquement au moment où j'entendis la légiste dire:

-Elle va bien, le pouls est stable, elle a du s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion, le coeur est encore fragile, l'opération est encore récente!

-L'opération? Quelle opération? Maman! Réveille-toi!

Et à ce moment, je percutais. "Maman". Depuis quand Beckett était-elle maman?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! bon je sais, j'ai pas réondu à toute les questions qui se posent, mais en fait vous avez de la chance pasque j'ai faillit vous poster le chapitre juste avant la pov de kate, et après juste avant celle de rick, qui n'était pas du tout prévu! Et puis attendez, à ce rythme là, vous avez la suite demain! Par contre ça sera là dernière fois que vous aurez un chapitre tout les jours! Bon demain: l'histoire de Jenna Cathlin Juliette Beckett raconté par sa mère!<strong>

**Enfin, ça c'est si j'ai UNE review pour m'encourager! (Vous pouvez aussi en mettre plus! :P)**

**Ps: ahhh si vous savez comme c'est dure pour moi de pas partir en Caskett toute les deux lignes, ah oui ceux qui sont pas guimauves peuvent s'arrêter là tout de suite!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos review, ça me réchauffe le coeur, me fait un peu rire en voyant les théories, et m'inspire même! Bref, Bonne lecture, c'est le temps des explications!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV NARRATEUR OMNISCIENT - 20 minutes plus tard...<strong>

_Kate s'était réveillée au bout d'une minute ou deux et s'était jetée dans les bras de sa fille. Depuis, toute deux ne cessaient de se serrer l'une contre l'autre, de se faire des bisous et de s'appeler par tous les noms affectueux de la planète._

_Le tout s'effectuait sous les yeux ahuris, hésitant, curieux, de l'équipe. Castle semblait avoir un masque tant l'expression de son visage était impromptu. Si on y regardait de près, on pouvait entrapercevoir une légère fissure dans le masque d'apparence heureuse pour sa partenaire, un peu vexé de n'avoir jamais entendu parlé de Jenna. La seule qui ne semblait pas si choqué que ça était bien entendu Lanie qui regardait la scène en pleurant doucement dans les bras d'Esposito._

_Au bout d'un quart d'heure larmoyant pour toute les personnes qui observait la scène; à savoir à peu près tout l'étage; un intrus fit son apparition, cassant l'ambiance de rêve dans laquelle s'étaient plongé Beckett et son mini double blond. Sir Gates venait de débarquer inopinément dans la salle en hurlant:_

-Beckett! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes! Vous empêchez tous le monde de travailler! Et qui c'est celle-là?

_Toute l'équipe lui lança un regard qui traduisait à peu près: "elle est sérieuse?". Sauf Beckett, non Kate se releva, fixa sa supérieur dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton hautin bien mérité:_

-Eh bien voyez-vous, _SIR,_ je suis en train de pleurer de joie en embrassant cette jeune fille, ensuite si tout le monde à arrêter de travailler, je n'y suis pour rien! Si VOUS leur fournissiez les moyens de rendre leurs jobs intéressant, ils ne se déconcentreraient pas autant; et enfin celle-là comme vous dîtes, eh bien elle à un nom: Jenna Beckett! Et c'est ma fille! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans alors permettez deux minutes! Ensuite, lorsqu'elle se sentira prête elle me dira qui la retenue pendant ces dix années et où! Et puis ensuite, que ça vous plaise ou non, j'irais arrêter cette bande de bâtards et m'assureraient qu'il croupissent en prison jusqu'à la fin de leurs vie et APRÈS ET SEULEMENT APRÈS CA VOUS POURREZ ME FAIRE UNE REMARQUE OK!

_Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tous le monde étaient estomaché. Castle arborait un grand sourire. Les deux femmes semblaient se défier des yeux. L'ambiance qui aurait du être lourde, étouffante même ne l'était pas car tous le commissariat était plus que ravie que quelqu'un est tenue tête de cette manière à Gates, toujours pas très aimé de du personnel._

_Visiblement la détective gagna le combat car la capitaine déclara d'une voix se voulant assuré:_

-Résolvez donc cette affaire puisqu'elle vous tient tant à coeur, ensuite nous parlerons de votre comportement. Quant à vous tous, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?

_Et elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, d'un pas pressant et sous des regards noirs._

-Beckett?

_A l'appel de Castle, les deux femmes se retournèrent. Jenna rougit légèrement en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas visée. L'écrivain lui fit un petit sourire et continua:_

- Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme que vous nous expliquiez un peu, parce-que je pense parler au nom de moi et les gars en disant que je suis totalement paumé...

_Seule Kate perçu le léger ton de reproche et se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec lui._

-Oui, allons-y.

_Toute l'équipe partit en direction de la salle de repos._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, tous le monde était assis, un café en main. En bout de table, Kate. A sa gauche, sa fille (décidément c'était vraiment son clone en plus jeune et en blond, le même visage, les même mimiques et visiblement la même addiction au café!) ; à sa droite Lanie. En face de Kate, Castle attendait, impatient et curieux, anxieux également de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Jenna avait du répéter une bonne vingtaine de fois que tout allait bien à sa mère avant que celle-ci ne veuille bien commencé son histoire._

-Tout à commencer il y a 18 ans. Je venais d'avoir 15 ans, j'étais en pleine période de révolte adolescente, mais globalement _(Castle sourit)_, mes parents s'en sortait bien. J'étais plus ou moins ce qu'on peut appeler une ado rebelle... Je sortais tous les soirs de week-end, certain de semaine, et rentrait rarement en bonne état. Tous ça n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée parce qu'une fois en sortant d'une de ces soirées, je me suis fait agresser. J'étais totalement saoule et par conséquent incapable de me sortir de ce pétrin. Je ne sais pas ce qui me serrais arriver si IL n'étais pas arriver...

_Elle marqua une pose et naturellement Castle en profita:_

-Il?

-Oui, Dave. Il était beau, il était blond, avait de beaux yeux noisettes, venait d'avoir 17 ans et avait joué au chevalier servant. Je suis tout naturellement tombé dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était de l'amour mais c'était bien. Au bout d'un mois, nous avons franchi le pas comme on dit. La bonne idée... Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais enceinte, on avait oublié de se protéger une fois et voilà le résultat...

-Ah bah merci!

_Kate ne sembla pas voir l'ironie dans les yeux de sa fille contrairement à tous le reste de la tablé:_

-Nan mais c'est pas méchant ma Jenny, tu sais que t'es la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sache parler! _Tout le monde rigola._ Bref, comme on pouvait si attendre, mes parents n'étaient pas franchement ravis. le pire c'était mon père, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Je pense qu'il croyait encore que je jouait à la poupée et POUF sa petite fille enceinte... Ne nous méprenons pas il ne m'a pas non plus reniée, mais bon... Il m'a prévenue " Katie, tu as dérapé, maintenant tu assume, tu continue à aller au lycée, tu continue tes études, quand tu le pourra tu feras des petits boulots pour aider à nourrir ton enfant, c'est une condition qui est non négociable!". Ma mère, à été géniale, elle m'a soutenue du début à la fin, spécialement quand Dave est parti. Il m'a dit qu'il allait assuré, chercher du travail, mais il est juste parti sans donner de nouvelles... Je ne lui en veut même pas, quel gamin de 17 ans à envi d'un gosse? Aucun. Bref, encore trois mois de plus et je mettais au monde Jenna Cathlin Juliette Beckett.

_Elle fit un sourire radieux, se remémorant d'agréable souvenir._

-Tu pouvais pas trouver plus court comme nom?

_Au regard que lui lança la personne visée, Ryan déglutit. Castle vola à son secours:_

-Nan c'est vrai qu'il y a plus court quand même!

-Oh mais lâcher moi! Jenna parce que j'adore, Cathlin parce que c'est le nom de l'une de mes grand-mère et Juliette l'autre! Bon vous me laisser finir? On n'a pas que ça à faire! _Tous acquiescèrent._En court, après ça a été magnifique, pas tous le temps parce que ben être une mère-ado c'est pas facile à gérer mais je pense que Castle me comprendra quand je dis que la voir grandir fut l'une des plus belles expérience de ma vie! Et puis, tout a dégringolé, moi qui était hyper heureuse, suis devenue dépressive. D'abord le meurtre de ma mère, de ta grand-mère _(rajouta-t-elle en direction de sa fille qui opina)_ et puis...

_Les larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveaux, sa fille pris le relais:_

-J'ai été kidnappé... J'avais 7 ans... On était à la fête foraine, avec Ninie. Le début de cette journée est un superbe souvenir. Maman qui était si malheureuse depuis la mort de GrandMa paraissait heureuse, insouciante. Man' et Lanie avaient besoin d'aller au toilettes, je les attendaient devant et...

_Elle se coupa un instant en entendant le sanglot étouffé de sa marraine. Elle lui lança un minuscule sourire compatissant. Elle n'était pas capable de plus._

- Un homme, grand, immense par rapport à moi, m'a mit un masque de chat sur la tête, et m'a prit par la main, me forçant à m'éloigner. J'avais essayer de crier mais il m'avais dit que si je le faisait, d'autre personne allait vous faire du mal, que de toute façon j'allais te revoir très bientôt... _Elle tenta de continuer à raconter mais sa gorge s'était bloqué, elle ne pouvait plus prononcé un mot. Ce fut Castle qui dissipa la gêne qui était en train de s'installer. _

-On devrai peut-être reporté la fin des explication à plus tard?_  
><em>

-Oui, t'a raison Castle... Viens Jenna, on va rentré et on verra ça demain. Ok ?

-Hum, d'accord. _Elle s'était déjà remise et avait essuyé ses larmes, "une vraie Beckett" pensa Castle. _Mais j'peux aller au toilettes d'abord?

-Oui, bien sur, regarde c'est la prochaine porte à gauche. Castle, je peux te parler?

-J'arrive.

_Voici venu le temps des explications..._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh ben, je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long dis donc! Faut dire, cette fois c'est tout le passage avec Gates qu'étais pas prévu! Bon maintenant une mauvaise nouvelle, j'pense que j'vais pas publié avant ce week-end... Oui je sais, j'suis cruelle!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Pardon!

**Bonjour, je suis içi pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle... En raison de mon entrer en seconde, Mon temps libre et ma capacité mentale reservée à l'imagination on été mise à mal... En effet cele-ci, comme le reste de mon cerveau est actuellement concentré à tenter de choisir une section pour les deux années qu'il me reste au lycée... **

**Bref, cette fic, qui a d'ailleurs reçu de très jolis commentaire (merci 3) et même des messages pour s'informer sur la suite de la diffusion est officiellement arrêter... **

**Néanmoins, si quelqu'un est intéressé par la fic, je lui délègue tout droit de la continuer à deux minuscules conditions: me prévenir et m'avertir des lieux de diffusion.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça va interesser qqn... C'était une fic que j'avais imaginer en long en large et en travers mais je n'arrive plus à retranscrir mes pensées à l'écrit. Si un auteur veux la reprendre, il a bien entend le droit de modifier certaine données, et je serais enchantée d'être son bêta si ça l'intéresse. **

**Sur ce je vais me cacher et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée!**


End file.
